


Dancing a Fine Line

by Sometimes_Quickly_1811



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Quickly_1811/pseuds/Sometimes_Quickly_1811
Summary: Kelley and Emily dance a fine line in their friendship. Feelings flare, but will anyone act?





	Dancing a Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for these two together. Wish it could be true. Inspired by Sonnett finally getting into the game last night. Wish she got the start, but soon enough. This is just a quick drabble I did, unedited.

Emily has her headphones on, in the zone as the team gets prepped in the locker room. She’s pulling her socks on when she sees a familiar pair of freckled shins stand in her light. She’d know those legs anywhere. Looking up, she’s met with the same piercing green eyes that haunt her on a daily basis. She’s completely mesmerized by the older player that she doesn’t catch what she says. 

Emily moves one headphone to the side, “Huh?” 

“I said, ‘sup cutie?’” Kelley responds with a smile that makes her eyes crinkle at the corners. Emily melts a little further into her cubby at the term of endearment, but knows that it isn’t reserved solely for her. Kelley is a flirt; it’s normal for her to call everyone cute. 

“Kell,” you say with an eye roll. “What’s up?” 

“Came to see how you’re feeling about the start,” the older girl says sincerely. Emily quickly glances down to hide the blush rising to her cheeks. It’s amazing how Kelley can go from her goofy, squirrely self, to this overly mature, responsible adult in a matter of seconds. Sometimes Emily forgets how much older the other girl is. 

“I feel okay…” she pauses briefly. Smiling to herself, she decides to up the ante. “It’s super validating to be starting with a player like you.” 

Emily doesn’t miss the way Kelley’s face shifts into one of pleasant surprise, like someone has just handed her a million dollars or a baby chipmunk. The blonde keeps her gaze locked on Kelley, who bends down to give Emily a quick hug. Their relationship is confusing, exhilarating, and a little dangerous all wrapped into one. They’ve been dancing along a fine line of flirtation for months now, neither one of them wanting to say what’s so obvious. 

“I feel the same way about you,” Kelley whispers into the blonde’s ear before she shuffles back to her locker. Emily can’t help but shiver at the possible double meaning of the brunette’s words.   
\-----  
The ball falls to the center back’s right foot, and as she takes a touch forward with her head up she sees a clear lane up the middle of the field. Emily connects a give-and-go pass with Lindsey, receiving the ball back inside of the 18. With the goalkeeper coming off of her line and the defense collapsing in on her, she charges forward. Pushing the ball with the outside of her right foot, slotting the ball between the last defender’s legs and smirking. The crowd jumps up, roaring with anticipation, and Emily locks her eyes on the target. It was just herself, the keeper, and a small space left between the two posts. Upper left corner, she smacks the ball with enough pace, curling it up above the keeper’s hands and watching the sweet swish of side netting. 

It feels like Emily can’t breathe. The force of her teammates piling on top of her in celebration, and the vibration of the stadium humming so loudly in excitement are almost too much to bear. At the bottom of the pile, she wishes for green eyes. She wishes for Kelley to wrap her smaller frame around her own in a sweet congratulations. 

When her teammates finally give her room to breathe, it feels as if the red sea has parted. She’s never known someone to look as beautiful as Kelley when they’re covered in sweat and grass stains. Emily gives her the best soft smile she can muster as she stands from her seated position. They meet each other half way and Emily swears it feels like the stadium is empty. No fans, no teammates, coaches, or referees. 

“Superstar, I knew it,” Kelley says with a soft smile.

Emily blushes and laughs it off. “Knew it?”

Kelley pulls away from the blonde and just smiles, letting her hands run down the length of Emily’s arms, stopping to grip her wrists. 

Then the smaller brunette lets go and turns around to find her position at left back. 

Emily is left in the lurch once again, only to trot slowly behind Kelley and fill her position in the center. And like always, with a smile on her face.   
\----  
After the game ends in a USWNT victory, the players are filing off of the field. Some stay to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. Kelley watches Emily from afar. The blonde girl is being called to a section of the stadium where signs adorning her name are cluttered together. Kelley imagines the bright smile that is certainly taking over Emily’s face. She’s positive Emily doesn’t know how infectious her style of play and her personality are. 

Shaking her head in humored disbelief, Kelley walks into the tunnel after doing a quick thank you wave to the fans.   
\----  
Kelley is freshly showered and dressed in her team-issued joggers and sweats, hair pulled up into a messy bun with a few loose, wet strands hanging down. She’s one of the few players who pull off that effortlessly cool vibe, even after playing a full 90 minutes. 

Emily is still a sweaty mess when she rounds the corner to the locker room and slams right into someone. Before the person falls, Emily is able to reach out and intervene. 

“Thanks superstar,” she hears the voice of her favorite person. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry Kell,” Emily rushes out as she pulls the brunette more upright. 

Kelley reaches her right arm around Emily’s waist as they stabilize themselves. The blonde’s heart starts to beat wildly in her chest. All of the little glances and secret touches that have happened recently are going to her head. And as Emily looks down slightly into Kelley’s eyes, she can feel the brunette’s fingers grip just a little tighter to her damp jersey. 

“I’m so sweaty, don’t get too close,” the blonde teases. 

“That’s never stopped me before,” Kelley flirts with a raise of her eyebrow, shifting closer just by a hair. 

Emily sighs. This push and pull game is making her head spin. She’s not sure how much longer she can take Kelley’s teasing before she bursts and spills all of her secrets. 

“Hey, what’s going through that little noggin?” the brunette asks curiously. 

“What? Nothing.” Emily rushes out, causing Kelley to become more than curious. She reaches up and touches Emily’s cheek with her left hand, letting her thumb gently brush back and forth while the other hand is still wrapped up in the taller girl’s jersey. Emily visibly shudders at the intimate contact. They’ve danced the line, sure, but never this closely before. Never further than a few longing glances, more-than-friendly hugs, and late-night FaceTimes leaving both girls in a fit of giggles. 

This is new territory for them both. 

“Are you sure?” Kelley asks sweetly, concern etched in her voice. Emily is among the few lucky ones who get to witness the brunette’s sincere, sweet side. She feels special knowing Kelley trusts her with this layer. 

“Y-Yeah, positive. Just startled me coming around that bend,” Emily answers. How could she tell Kelley the truth? She can’t risk jeopardizing their friendship…or whatever this is. 

“Okay Em,” she says softly and rocks up slightly to leave a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. It happens so fast Emily isn’t even sure this moment is real. Kelley starts to undo herself from the blonde, adding, “you know I’m here for you.” With that, Kelley walks off down the tunnel toward the bus. 

Emily sees a potential future with this girl flash before her eyes. Kelley had never kissed her on the cheek before. Suddenly everything feels brand new, and each little glance more important and telling than the last. She reaches up to touch her cheek where the smaller girl’s lips had just been. Watching Kelley’s retreating form fade away, Emily’s gut told her that she had to make a decision, and make it fast. 

She takes off in a jog to catch up with the brunette. “Hey Kell?” she calls after the girl hoping she doesn’t make the biggest mistake of her life. 

When the brunette turns, Emily has caught up with her. She’s bending over and panting slightly, hands resting on her thighs. When she stands, she takes a deep breath in through her nose and the brunette begins to speak.

“What’s u-“ but Kelley is cut off before she can finish her thought. 

Emily places her right hand on the back of Kelley’s neck, pulling her in until their lips meet. Her left arms slips behind the smaller girl’s waist, fingers dancing along the bare skin where Kelley’s sweatshirt has risen. Although the brunette is caught off guard at first, she quickly melts in the kiss, having wanted this for months. 

Kelley slips both arms behind Emily’s back, raking her fingers up under the girl’s jersey. She finds soft, damp skin above Emily’s waistband. But sweat be damned, she was too focused on the feeling of the blonde’s teeth tugging at her bottom lip ever so gently. Emily could shower later. 

They stay wrapped up in each other for what feels like hours, kissing and nipping each other’s lips. Their relationship has always been playful to a degree, so it’s no surprise this next step is more of the same. Their hearts are beating rapidly and their stomach’s fluttering with nervous energy. Breath becoming heavier the longer they kiss. With each passing second, they move closer and closer. 

And then a whoop of laughter and whistles startles them apart. Kelley groans and leans into Emily’s shoulder, hiding the embarrassment on her face. The blonde takes great pride in this, for Kelley is usually the calm, cool, and confident one of the duo. So Emily tries her best to be a comforting touch to Kelley, wrapping her arms around the girl’s back and rubbing it gently as their friends giggle and disperse to the bus. 

“Coast is clear Kells,” Emily says softly in the girl’s ear. This brings the brunette out of her shell. She looks up into the bluest eyes she’s ever seen and gives the blonde a quick peck on the lips. 

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that. Any of that,” Kelley says shyly. Emily’s gears start turning in her head, second-guessing herself, but the brunette quickly puts her fears to rest. 

“But I’m really glad that it happened,” Kelley says, gripping Emily’s hand tightly. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Emily responds confidently now. 

“Don’t wait so long the next time, okay?” Kelley asks with a smirk as she pats the blonde on the butt and walks off toward the bus. 

Emily stands alone in the tunnel with a wide smile on her face. She’ll go to sleep tonight dreaming of freckles, green eyes, and the most perfect lips.


End file.
